Los pinceles de Narsus
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [ElamxAlfreed] La lluvia había sorprendido a los dos muchachos mientras regresaban al campamento después de haber ido a comprar unos pinceles para su querido Narsus.


**¡Holaa!**

Esta vez vengo a dejaros un fic de Arslan senki, es un Elam x Alfreed, porque estos dos me vuelven loca y me encantan :P

Por supuesto, es para Pyros24, que es el que me aguanta con mis ataquitos de feels :P

 **Disclaimer:** Arslan y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Los pinceles de Narsus**

La tormenta les había pillado desprevenidos por el camino, mientras regresaban al punto de encuentro con Narsus y los demás. Si fuera por Alfreed no se hubieran detenido, pero Elam insistió en que con ese temporal no se podía seguir adelante sin correr el riesgo de caer en las filas enemigas.

La muchacha lo había mirado enfadada y había alzado el rostro, altiva, pero finalmente había acabado accediendo a meterse en una pequeña cueva con él para resguardarse de la tempestad. A pesar de ello, la muchacha no le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían entrado allí. Elam había puesto los ojos en blanco y había suspirado, seguramente seguía enfadada porque la tarea que les habían encomendado no había salido como ellos querían.

Narsus quería que comprobaran si en el mercado más cercano había pinceles de su marca favorita, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejar el campamento, por lo que tanto Elam como Alfreed se habían ofrecido voluntarios para correr a por ellos, y el estratega, viendo que comenzarían a pelearse allí mismo si no les dejaba ir a ambos, les había dado su permiso para que fueran juntos. Por supuesto, los dos habían protestado, alegando que eran mejor que el otro para poder realizar aquella labor y que podían hacerlo solos. Como consecuencia, los dos se habían abalanzado fuera del campamento, asegurándole que volverían enseguida con los pinceles. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de que Daryun trataba de detenerlos, diciéndoles que los pinceles sólo traerían desgracias a los que deberían ver sus cuadros.

Elam y Alfreed estaban muy lejos cuando Narsus se había enfadado con Daryun, dejando a Arslan y a Farangis encargándose de aquel problema.

Sin embargo, cuando habían llegado al mercado, les informaron de que el hombre que vendía los materiales de pintura ya se había marchado, y aunque los dos pusieron muchísimo empeño en buscarlo y preguntaron hasta a las piedras si sabían dónde se había metido, resultó imposible encontrarlo.

-¡Ha sido culpa tuya! –le increpó Alfreed- ¡Si no hubieras tardado tanto seguro que lo habríamos encontrado!

-¿Mía? ¡Pero si has sido tú quien se ha equivocado por el camino hasta el pueblo!

Alfreed se había sonrojado y desde entonces no le había dirigido la palabra. La lluvia había sido un inconveniente más a sus problemas y lo peor de todo era que no parecía que fuera a parar pronto.

Elam se acercó a la muchacha, que estaba sentada, dándole la espalda y mirando a la pared. Sin duda, ella sintió que se acercaba, porque entró en tensión.

-Seguramente tengamos que pasar aquí la noche –le dijo él-. Ve haciéndote a la idea.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! –protestó ella, girándose bruscamente, clavando en él sus ojos rojos, que echaban chispas-. ¡Seguro que podemos salir sin problemas! ¡Es que tú eres un miedica y te asusta un poco de lluvia!

Alfreed salió rápidamente de la cueva, para demostrar que tenía razón, y en cuanto hubo puesto un pie fuera, la lluvia la empapó por completo.

-Alfreed…-el muchacho se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿Ves? –dijo ella, sin embargo-. ¡Se puede andar perfectamente! ¡Venga, vámonos!

Apenas se la oía por el ruido que hacía la tormenta. A pesar de ello, la chica se dio la vuelta, con claras intenciones de seguir el camino. Elam se acercó a ella rápidamente y la cogió del brazo, obligándola a entrar de nuevo en la cueva. Al salir, también él se mojó, aunque menos que ella.

-¡Ahora tendrás que pasar toda la noche mojada! –le reprochó él cuando entraron de nuevo en la cueva.

-¡Seguirá siendo lo segundo peor que podría pasar esta noche!

Elam la soltó, dejando escapar un bufido, indignado.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana –él le señaló la salida de la cueva-. Si quieres volver hasta el campamento, no pienso hacerme responsable de lo que te pase.

-No eres mi niñera –replicó ella, no menos enfadada que él.

-¡Pues deja de comportarte como una cría!

Alfreed volvió a entrar en la cueva, dirigiéndose al mismo sitio en el que estaba sentada antes, dejando un reguero de gotas de agua por el camino. En el exterior se escuchó un trueno que hizo retumbar la cueva. La muchacha le dio la espalda y se quitó el pañuelo mojado de la cabeza, removiendo su cabello rojo.

-¡Seguro que mi Narsus está preocupadísimo por mí!

Elam resopló de nuevo.

-Sí, seguro que no pega ojo en toda la noche pensando en que estás bajo la lluvia, corriendo para llegar a su lado.

A la muchacha no se le escapó el tono irónico de Elam y lo atravesó con la mirada.

-¡Estás celoso! –lo acusó, haciendo que él se sonrojara completamente-. ¡Narsus me hace más caso a mí!

Elam apartó la mirada y se tumbó en el suelo, dándole la espalda.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras –bufó él.

Alfreed continuó un rato mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza. Todavía tenía la ropa mojada y se maldijo para sí por haber salido al exterior por su pura cabezonería. Lanzó una rápida mirada al muchacho, pero seguía de espaldas, algo que ella aprovechó para quitarse la capa y la camiseta, quedándose solamente con una fina camiseta que no la protegía lo más mínimo del frío. Por suerte, los pantalones seguían secos y no tendría que quitárselos. Los extendió en el suelo, esperando que para el día siguiente estuvieran secos, junto con su pañuelo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se removió el cabello.

De pronto, el cansancio de todo el día hizo mella en ella, aunque no había sido tan agotador como cuando tenían que presentar batalla, pero de todas formas la carrera hasta el mercado del pueblo la había dejado bastante cansada.

Alfreed no supo en qué momento se había rendido al sueño, pero cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba bien entrada la noche. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver vagamente el interior de la cueva gracias a la luz de la luna. Se llevó las manos a los brazos, sintiendo el frío ambiente del lugar y le sorprendió ver que tenía una suave tela sobre la piel. Frunció el ceño, extrañada. Sus ojos rojos se agrandaron con sorpresa cuando vio que era la camiseta caqui de Elam. Se levantó bruscamente y lo buscó con la mirada en el interior de la cueva, pero pronto pareció darse cuenta de que estaba ella sola.

Salió al exterior, donde ya había escampado y observó el campo a la luz de la luna. Al ver que el chico no estaba cerca continuó con su camiseta sobre los hombros.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

La voz de Elam la asustó y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto. Se llevó una mano al pecho al verlo y no tardó en volver a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?

El muchacho le mostró lo que llevaba en su pañuelo y Alfreed pudo observar diferentes frutos del bosque que resplandecían, algo mojados todavía, a la luz plateada de la luna. Su estómago rugió.

-Tenía hambre y pensé que querrías comer algo cuando te despertaras.

Elam le dio el pañuelo con los frutos y sus dedos se rozaron. La camiseta que la chica llevaba sobre los hombros se resbaló y comenzó a caer, pero Elam se agachó para cogerla a tiempo, antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Toma –le dijo el chico, entregándosela de nuevo. Alfreed se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Elam se apresuró a aclarar sus intenciones-. Si te resfrías tendremos problemas.

-No hace falta –replicó ella-. Seguro que mi capa ya…

-No –le interrumpió Elam-. Póntela, no creo que se vaya a secar con el frío que hace.

-Pero, tú… ¿no tienes frío?

Elam se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre que reconozcas que la culpa de que te estuvieras quedando helada es tuya por haber salido tan inconscientemente, el frío es secundario.

Alfreed lo miró, y aunque se sentía realmente indignada por sus palabras, no quería deshacerse del poco abrigo que tenía.

-Es igual –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a cubrirse con la camiseta-. Lo que sea.

Elam sonrió mientras ella comenzaba a comer lo que él había llevado.

-Habría puesto una trampa –comentó-. Pero no creo que sea buena idea cazar un animal y encender una hoguera, llamaría la atención de nuestros enemigos…

Ella le restó importancia con un gesto mientras daba buena cuenta de la comida y cuando terminó, se sentía de mucho mejor humor. Elam se había dirigido a la entrada de la cueva y observaba el cielo con aire crítico. Alfreed se acercó a él y le tendió el pañuelo, que él recogió sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-No parece que vaya a llover más… -comentó, distraído-. Pero no me parece buena idea ir hacia el campamento con tan poca luz y sin saber la posición del ejército de Hermes…

Alfreed suspiró.

-No importa… Ya no puede faltar mucho para el amanecer, ¿no?

-Un par de horas.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y también dirigió la mirada hacia la luna, que se dejaba ver tímidamente detrás de una nube. El aire de la noche era frío y cuando un soplo de viento los atravesó, Alfreed no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Elam la miró de reojo, aunque ella siguió manteniéndose altiva y con la frente alta. Inconscientemente, el muchacho le rodeó la espalda con un brazo, en silencio. La chica le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, pero él no la estaba mirando y no pudo verla. Lo cierto era que hacía frío y no prefería no tener que separarse de él.

-Es posible que la culpa sea mía –comenzó ella, desviando la mirada y sintiendo cómo se le encendían las mejillas, haciendo juego con sus marcas-. Por haber salido sabiendo que no íbamos a poder seguir y sabiendo que me iba a mojar.

-Es más que posible… pero me vale.

-Pero no es culpa mía que fuéramos por el camino que no era –añadió.

Elam comenzó a reír y después se giró para mirarla.

-Dejémoslo en que los dos hemos tenido la culpa. Además… cuanto menos pueda dibujar Narsus, mejor. Pero no se lo digas.

Alfreed abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Pero tú tampoco le puedes decir que me has abrazado porque tenía frío.

-Oh, no. Seguro que se pondría terriblemente celoso.

Elam se percató tarde de lo que había dicho y apartó la mirada, tan rojo como el pelo de Alfreed. A ella pareció hacerle gracia la actitud del chico y se acercó más a él, se le pasaron un montón de preguntas por la cabeza, pero se contuvo a tiempo, sabiendo que todas ellas le costarían volver a quedarse congelada. En cambio, cerró los ojos y sonrió, en una actitud encantadora que Elam solo había visto dos veces contadas, de las cuales una había sido fingida para que el ejército enemigo no los descubriera.

-Estás muy gracioso cuando te sonrojas.

-Tú estás… rara sin el pañuelo en la cabeza –comentó él, todavía sin atreverse a mirarla.

Se giró cuando ella comenzó a reír.

-Si hasta pareces simpático… -añadió Alfreed divertida.

En los ojos verdes de Elam se atisbó un brillo de reproche, pero por primera vez parecía que la muchacha iba en son de paz. Vagamente pensó que si no tuviera esa obsesión, seguramente insana, por Narsus, ella también parecería simpática, aunque la verdad era que bajo aquella suave luz, con el pelo suelto y aquella sonrisa en su boca parecía mucho más hermosa. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, y se separó de ella, que se volvió a estremecer al sentir el frío de la noche. Elam entró en la cueva de nuevo y se aseguró de que allí la oscuridad ocultaba cómo le habían afectado sus palabras. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Alfreed lo miró durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente lo siguió al interior de la cueva y se situó a su lado.

-¿Te ha molestado lo que he dicho? –le preguntó, sintiéndose algo extraña.

-No.

-Vale… porque en el fondo me… caes bien.

-¿Quién, yo? –se extrañó él.

-A pesar de lo estúpido que pareces a veces –añadió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y acercándose más a él, hasta quedar casi en la misma posición en la que habían estado unos segundos antes.

-Solo me lo dices porque estás muerta de frío. Lo de que te caigo bien, no lo de que soy estúpido.

Sin embargo, Elam volvió a rodearla con un brazo y a apretarla contra sí. Alfreed volvió a reír y, para la sorpresa del chico, le pasó una mano por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Elam. Aunque solo sea porque estoy muerta de frío, te lo agradezco –sonrió ella.

Elam permaneció quieto, no menos sorprendido ante su agradecimiento que si ella le hubiera confesado que en realidad era un caballo.

Alfreed, ajena a sus pensamientos, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y no apartó la mano de su espalda.

Quizá al día siguiente, la muchacha se despertara antes que él y se vistiera rápidamente, ignorando todo lo que había pasado por la noche. A Elam no le sorprendería descubrir que aquello fuera un extraño sueño o una alucinación causada porque no había sabido distinguir entre los frutos del bosque venenosos y los comestibles. Pero, por el momento, prefirió permanecer así, sintiendo su presencia junto a él y disfrutando del suave aroma a moras que desprendía la muchacha.

Durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien el motivo, pensó que ojalá Narsus tuviera aquel extraño antojo de pinceles más a menudo.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado ^^ ¿me dejas un review y me lo cuentas? ¿O me dices lo horrible que te ha parecido? Jajaja

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
